Quidditch Lessons
by 0anon0
Summary: After taking over Oliver Wood as the new Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Ron has a lot to live up to. When his Quidditch skills let him down, Ron accepts an offer by Cormac McLaggen to teach him Quidditch. Cormac, however, has some very unorthodox teaching methods. Can Ron improve enough to become the Keeper he knows he can be?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_ or it's characters.

* * *

><p>It started with a chance meeting in the bathroom. Ron was running late to breakfast again. He was trying to avoid Harry after the dismal Quidditch practice the day before. Ron rushed into the bathroom, and nearly ran headfirst into the sole occupant. Cormac McLaggen was leaning against a sink, with only a towel around his waist.<p>

"Well, well", he sneered. "Look what we have here. The Keeper for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

"Shut up, Cormac", Ron muttered, his face red.

It was common knowledge that Cormac wanted to be Gryffindor Keeper, but was detained in the hospital wing during the Quidditch trials. Ron had caught Cormac looking at him resentfully ever since he had been awarded the Keeper position instead.

"I watched you in the match last week", Cormac continued, as if he hadn't heard Ron at all. "I've got to say, I've never seen a sadder match in all my life."

"Shut up!" Ron repeated, a bit louder.

"That third attempt at a save? You went in the opposite direction!" Cormac said, chuckling.

"Shut up!"

Ron was yelling now. He stood, facing Cormac, his face the shade of red one associates with a tomato.

"I know I'm bad", Ron said, forcing himself to keep tears from squeezing out of his eyes. "No need to rub it in."

Ron moved to leave the bathroom, but found his way blocked by Cormac.

"How about I help you?" Cormac said.

"Yeah, right", Ron replied. "All you want is the Keeper position. You'd try and sabotage me."

"Is that all you can think of, Weasley? Can you even name one time that I've cheated you?"

"You… um… er…"

Ron was stumped. While he didn't trust Cormac in the slightest, he couldn't think of one time that Cormac had cheated him.

"All I want is what's best for for the team", Cormac added, sounding sincere.

Ron thought for a moment.

"Fine", he said, finally. "I really need the help."

Cormac smiled a wide, predatory grin.

"Great", he said. "Meet me on the Quidditch pitch this evening at 5 o'clock for your first lesson."

* * *

><p>That evening, Ron slipped out of the Gryffindor common room and made his way down to the Quidditch pitch. Cormac was already waiting for him, dressed in the Gryffindor colours. He was holding his and Ron's broom.<p>

"Why aren't you in your Quidditch robes?" Cormac asked.

"Um… I didn't think it was necessary", Ron replied.

"If you're not going to take this seriously, I'm not going to help you. I expect to to be here on time in your Quidditch robes. If you don't, I will have to punish you. Go. Change now."

Ron didn't know what to make of Cormac's threat. However, he decided to play it safe; Cormac was teaching him how to play Quidditch better. Ron rushed off, and returned a few minutes later in gold and scarlet Quidditch robes.

"Good", Cormac said, as he paced up and down in front of Ron. "Now we can start."

Cormac stopped and looked directly at Ron.

"Mount your broom!" he ordered.

Ron grabbed the broom that Cormac offered, and swung his leg over it.

"No, no, no!" Cormac said, already exasperated. "No wonder you can't do anything. You don't even sit on your broom correctly."

Cormac approached Ron, and grabbed the front of his broom.

"First of all, you need to put your broom at a much higher angle", Cormac explained, as he pushed Ron's broom into the correct position. "You need to push the lower part of your body closer to the broom. Like so."

Cormac placed a hand on Ron's lower back, and pushed it towards the broom, while keeping the broom steady with his other hand. Ron could feel Cormac's hand press gently but firmly. As Cormac held Ron in that position so that Ron knew how to properly mount a broom, Ron could feel Cormac's hand slide down until it was pressing his arse. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling; Cormac wasn't hurting Ron. However, Ron didn't feel comfortable with Cormac's hand there.

"Now your turn", Cormac told Ron, as he removed his hands.

Ron mounted the broom again, as Cormac had instructed.

"Better", Cormac said, and promptly listed six ways Ron could improve.

Then, Ron took to the air, closely followed by Cormac. Cormac demonstrated where Ron should be flying when the Quaffle was heading the other way, and where he should move to when the opposing team got the Quaffle.

"For our next practice", Cormac explained, "when I will fly away from you, you act as if Gryffindor has the Quaffle. When I fly towards you, you act like the opposing team has the Quaffle. I will also aim for the goals. You must save all goals, or there will be trouble."

Cormac flew down and picked up a Quaffle that he had brought. For the next half an hour, Cormac drilled Ron. Cormac flew back and forwards, feinting to the left and right. Ron thought he did reasonably well. However, whenever Cormac tried to score a goal, Ron failed. Out of the five attempts at goal, Ron was only able to successfully block one, and, Ron admitted to himself, that was only because his broom accidentally hit the Quaffle away as it approached. When Cormac and Ron landed, it was already twilight.

"That was not good", Cormac began. "I was able to score four goals. That's four too many. And that goal you did save was more to do with luck than skill."

Ron winced at that comment.

"I see there's a lot more work for me to do", Cormac sighed.

Ron looked at the ground. He didn't like being reminded how bad he was, especially by someone he disliked, like Cormac.

"You missed four goals", Cormac continued. "That means four punishments for today."

Before Ron could work out what Cormac meant by 'punishment', Cormac had grabbed him.

"Oi", Ron yelled at the older boy, and tried to break free.

But Cormac was much stronger that Ron, and no matter what he did, Ron couldn't escape. Cormac dragged Ron into the changing rooms and sat down on one of the benches. He lay Ron on his stomach on his lap, and held him down with one strong hand. With his other hand, Cormac pulled up the Quidditch robes that Ron was wearing. Cormac then pulled down Ron's pants and underwear until his arse was showing. Ron yelled and struggled with renewed energy, but still couldn't get free. Cormac raised a big hand and brought it down on one cheek.

"One", Cormac said, as his hand made contact with Ron's arse. "Two. Three. Four."

With each number, Cormac smacked Ron's arse. After the four punishments, Ron was crying. He wasn't used to this; his parents were strict at times, but never smacked him.

Cormac pushed Ron off his lap and onto the floor. Ron quickly pulled up his pants and moved away from Cormac.

"Every time you miss a goal you get punished", Cormac said.

And without another word, Cormac turned, and walked back up to the castle in the darkening night.

* * *

><p>The next week, at quarter to five, Ron hurried down to the Quidditch pitch to find that Cormac still hadn't arrived. He entered the changing room, and had just stripped down to his underwear in order to change into the Quidditch Keeper uniform, when Cormac sauntered in.<p>

"I see you thought ahead this week", Cormac said. "Good."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed. "Don't you knock?"

"Only sometimes", Cormac retorted.

"Go away!" Ron said. "Let me change in private."

"Ah, but I like what I'm seeing", Cormac said, a sly grin on his face.

Ron could see that Cormac's eyes roaming across his body, lingering on the areas still covered up, as if imagining what lay beneath the cloth. Ron blushed, and turned away from Cormac. Cormac chuckled at Ron's embarrassment, and exited the change room.

This week's lesson was the same as the previous week's lesson. Ron attempted to protect the goals as Cormac threw the Quaffle across the pitch. Ron manages to save a goal – actually save, not just accidentally. However, by the end of the session, Ron had still failed to block six goals.

After the session, Ron rushed to the changing room as Cormac was putting away the Quaffle and the brooms, so that Cormac wouldn't be able to punish him for missing goals again. Ron had just taken off his Keeper garb when Cormac entered the changing room.

"In a hurry, are you?" Cormac asked.

"Yeah", Ron replied, refusing to look at Cormac's face. "I've got an essay to finish."

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

"Uh… no?"

Ron reached out for his clothes, but Cormac stepped across the room and pulled them away from him. Ron looked up at Cormac. Cormac had stripped off the gold and scarlet robes and the shirt he has been wearing. His chest was covered with a fine layer of sweat from the workout he had been doing. Ron and Cormac made eye contact.

"If you want my help", Cormac told Ron, "you need to accept the punishment when you fail."

Cormac loomed over Ron, his muscles bulging. Ron gulped. There was no way he could escape it this week.

"Alright", he said sullenly.

Cormac sat down on the bench next to Ron, and Ron lay over his lap. Cormac pulled down Ron's underwear down to his ankles. Ron could feel the cloth of Cormac's pants on his cock.

"One", Cormac said, as his hand made contact with Ron's arse. "Two. Three. Four. Five. Six."

Since Ron knew more or less what to expect, the punishment wasn't as much of a shock to him. However, it still hurt a lot. Ron was sure that he would be able to see a red handprint is he were to look. Cormac pushed Ron off him, and quickly turned to the door.

"See you next week, then?" Cormac commented, and left before Ron could reply.

Ron sat on the ground, his underwear still around his ankles, staring up at Cormac. He wasn't sure, but he thought that he saw a bulge in Cormac's pants when the older boy had stood up. These Quidditch lessons were getting stranger and more disturbing each week.

* * *

><p>For his third lesson, Ron thought of a plan to stop the punishment. He changed into his Quidditch robes in an empty bathroom on the ground floor before heading out to the Quidditch pitch. He let Cormac teach him Quidditch, as before. But instead of hanging around to receive the punishment for failing to block six goals, Ron rushed back to the castle to get changed there. He was sure that he had escaped Cormac's punishment this week.<p>

That evening, Ron sat alone at a desk in the corner of the common room, completing a particularly nasty Potions essay for Professor Snape. Harry had a detention with Professor Umbridge, again, and Hermione had gone off to ask Professor Flitwick a number of questions. Ron knew both would be gone for a couple of hours.

Ron was only disrupted from his work when someone sat down beside him. He looked up into Cormac's face, and looked back down guiltily to his essay.

"I have an essay to write", Ron told Cormac.

"I can see that", Cormac replied, keeping his voice even. "But you have a punishment to undertake. I waited for you at the Quidditch pitch, but you'd already left."

Beneath Cormac's seemingly calm façade, Ron could tell that Cormac was seething.

"I can't go on with this punishment thing", Ron said. "Thanks for the lessons, but the punishments are too much."

"I'm sure I could think of a different punishment, if you would like", Cormac said. "You only needed to ask. Punishments go hand in hand with the lessons. You can choose both, or none, but not just one. As it stands, you have a punishment waiting from earlier today."

As Cormac said this, he placed a hand on Ron's thigh.

"What are you doing?" Ron hissed at him.

"I'm giving you your punishment", Cormac replied.

Cormac moved his hand up Ron's thigh. Ron tried to move away, but he was stopped by the walls surrounding him.

"Stop!" Ron whispered loudly. He looked around to see if anyone had heard, but no one was looking job their direction. "Fine, I'll do the punishment. Just let's get out of here!"

"Too late", Cormac said. "I've already thought of a new punishment for you."

Cormac's hand had now reached Ron's groin. Cormac began to slowly massage Ron cock through his pants. He then undid Ron's pants, and slipped the hand into Ron's underwear. Ron groaned when Cormac's hand touched his cock.

"It looks like someone's getting off on this", Cormac teased.

Ron looked around the room again. A few first years were looking in his direction, but they hadn't noticed anything.

"I'm not the only one", Ron retorted. "I saw your boner last week when you were smacking me."

Cormac's hand began to stroke Ron's penis slowly up and down. Ron gasped. He had never had anyone else's hand on his cock before, and it felt a bit strange.

"What are you talking about?" Cormac said, defensively. His grip tightened on Ron's cock as he began to speed up his pace.

"You got turned on", Ron repeated. "No point in denying it." It was good to finally have something over Cormac.

"Alright", Cormac conceded, "maybe you're right. But you won't tell anyone. Otherwise I may just let slip that I gave you a handjob in the common room while everyone was around."

By now Ron was fully hard. He groaned again, as Cormac masturbated him at full speed. His hips involuntarily thrusted forwards into Cormac's hand. All this unfamiliar sensations pushed Ron over be edge quickly. He moaned a third time and came. A wet patch formed on his pants. Cormac removed his hand from Ron's pants, and stood up.

"I take it the lessons are over, then?" he asked.

When Ron didn't reply, Cormac continued.

"Shame. I quite enjoyed them."

When Cormac had gone, Ron rushed up to his room to change his pants before anyone noticed the wet patch. He promised himself that he wouldn't take lessons from Cormac again.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, the Gryffindor Quidditch team had practice. These sessions were generally depressing, since Harry, Fred and George were banned from playing. Ginny, the replacement Seeker was good, but no match for Harry. The replacement Beaters, Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke, were awful. They either missed hitting a Bludger when it approached them, or hit it into one of the other players. By the end of the session, Angelina Johnston's voice was hoarse from yelling at them. As the team walked up to the castle, Angelina turned to Ron.

"You've improved since the start of the year", she told him. "I don't know what you've been doing, but it's working."

"Thanks", Ron replied.

He knew that his improvement came from Cormac's lessons. Without them, he would be even more bumbling than Kirke and Sloper. Ron didn't want to let Angelina and the rest of the team down.

The next time Ron saw Cormac was that night during dinner in the Great Hall. In the hubbub that always followed the meal, as students pushed their way through the crowd, Ron sidled up to Cormac.

"Do you mind teaching me again?" Ron asked, his voice barely audible above the sound of the swarming students.

"Will you accept punishments that are duly deserved?" Cormac asked in return.

"I guess", replied Ron.

"Then the lessons are back on", Cormac said. "Meet me at the Quidditch pitch tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Ron's private Quidditch lessons with Cormac continued over the next few weeks as the next game – Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff – approached. Ron accepted the standard punishment for failing to block goals without complaint. He needed the reminder of what he was doing. As it got closer to the match, Ron got more and more nervous.<p>

"I don't think I can do it", Ron told Cormac in their last lesson before the match.

"To be honest with you", Cormac said, "I don't think that you can either."

"That's comforting", Ron said, sarcastically.

"No problem", Cormac retorted, smiling sweetly at Ron.

They were in the Quidditch changing rooms. Ron were stripping out of his Quidditch robes, folding them neatly on the bench. He removed the rest of his clothes, so that he was naked.

"How many this time?" he asked Cormac.

"Seven", Cormac replied. "It's as if you like this punishment."

Ron spun around to glare at Cormac. Cormac was sitting on the bench next to Ron, also naked.

"Come on", Cormac continued. "Get on my lap."

"Why are you naked?" Ron asked, still glaring.

"I don't see why you were the only one who go to have fun."

Ron reluctantly walked over to Cormac, and lay on his lap. He could feel one bare knee on his upper chest, the other on his lower chest. Cormac placed a hand on Ron's arse, then raised it.

"One", Cormac said, as he brought his hand down. "Two. Three. Four. Five. Six."

Ron waited for the final hit, but it didn't come. Instead, Ron felt Cormac's cool hand rub across his red and aching arse.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked.

Cormac didn't reply. One of his fingers slipped in between Ron's arse cheeks, to circle his hole. Ron gave a small moan. It was then that Ron felt something tapping on his chest. He blushed as he realised what it was.

"Are you hard?" Ron asked Cormac, incredulously.

"Yep", Cormac replied, unrepentantly. "There's something about having a naked boy lying in my lap that turns me on."

Cormac's hand moved from Ron's hole down to his penis.

"I can feel that you're hard too", Cormac added.

The blush spread across Ron's face and to his shoulders.

"It's just a physiological reaction", Ron said, defensively.

"Sure. Whatever you want to believe."

Cormac stroked Ron's penis a few times. Ron was just able to swallow another moan of pleasure. Although he couldn't see Cormac's face, Ron could almost feel Cormac's smugness radiate from him. It was obvious that Cormac was used to getting anyone he wanted.

Suddenly, Cormac pushed Ron off his lap. Caught by surprise, Ron flailed in the air, before hitting the ground hard. When he had regained his senses, Cormac was standing over him.

"It's getting late", Cormac said, nonchalantly, turning towards the door. "I'd better get back to the castle."

"What?" Ron said, confused. "What about the last smack? Am I going to wake up one morning with you sitting on my chest waiting to give me the final bit of 'punishment'?"

Cormac gave a rich, deep laugh. It was obvious he found that idea humorous.

"I'll keep that in mind for next time", he said.

"No—", Ron began to protest, but Cormac cut him off.

"I'm giving you a reprieve", Cormac explained as he dressed. "With only two days until the big match, you're going to need all the help you can get. Good luck!"

Cormac left the changing rooms, leaving Ron still sitting on the floor behind him. Ron got up and got dressed. When he left the changing rooms, Cormac had already vanished. Ron felt a flutter of nerves in his stomach.

"You bastard", Ron swore under his breath, suddenly angry at Cormac. This practice session had made him more nervous than before.

* * *

><p>The day of the match dawned bright. Ron was already awake. He was so nervous that he didn't sleep well.<p>

"You look awful", Harry told him, as they walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ron forced himself to eat a piece of toast, and then rushed down to the Quidditch pitch, partly to avoid the Slytherins, who were shouting insults at him from across the Great Hall, and partly to avoid the Gryffindors, who kept coming up to him to give him advice. Sitting alone in the changing rooms, Ron got himself under control. He hoped the match wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

><p>Cormac found Ron in the changing room after the match. The other Quidditch players had already left – the Hufflepuffs to celebrate their win, and the Gryffindors to commiserate over their loss. The stadium outside was quiet as the sun began to set behind the castle. Ron had changed into regular clothes, but he didn't look like he was ready to go up to the castle yet.<p>

"What was that?" Cormac asked flatly.

Ron jumped. He hadn't heard Cormac enter the changing room.

"What was what?" he retorted.

Cormac didn't smile.

"What was the game that you played earlier? You made all of the mistakes that I taught you not to make."

"Leave me alone. I know I played badly. No need to rub it in."

"You let in 24 goals", Cormac continued, as if he hadn't heard what Ron had said. "24. If your sister hadn't caught the Snitch, we would have lost by even more."

Ron sighed, but didn't say anything. He slumped against the bench on which he was sitting. Cormac didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I think you need to punished for that travesty of a game", Cormac said finally.

"Punished?" Ron said, giving a humourless laugh. "I think I'm being punished enough."

"You know the rules."

"This wasn't practice. I think that losing the Quidditch match is worse than any punishment you could give."

"Is that a challenge?"

Ron looked up into Cormac's eyes. A pair of blue eyes stared into a pair of green ones. Ron was the first to turn away.

"I don't want to play your game, Cormac."

"Is this a game to you?"

Ron looked back, trying to find a hint of humour in Cormac's face, but failed. Cormac was being completely serious. Ron seemed to deflate.

"I guess I do deserve punishment, after that horrific performance I gave today", Ron said. "But make it quick, at least."

"You know the protocol by now", Cormac told Ron. "Strip."

Ron turned away from Cormac, shy of the older boy's wandering eyes. He took off his clothes, and placed them in a heap on the bench beside when. When Ron turned back to Cormac, the older Gryffindor was sitting on the bench, naked.

"I felt like it", Cormac explained with a shrug, in response to Ron's questioning look. "It didn't seem fair that you should be the only one without clothes."

Cormac beckoned to Ron to go over to him. Ron walked over, and stood in front of Cormac.

"Lie down on the bench", Cormac instructed.

Ron did so sullenly.

"Since you let in 24 goals, you get 24 smacks", Cormac said.

Ron paled. That was three times more than the most he had ever gotten from Cormac before. He didn't know if he could handle it.

"But I'll add some extra things on the way to replace some of them, so it won't be that bad", Cormac added.

Without a pause to breath, Cormac smacked Ron ten times in quick succession. Ron tried hard to hold back tears, but couldn't stop his eyes watering. He could hear Cormac rummaging around, and worried that Cormac had brought along things to make it much worse for him. Suddenly, Ron felt something cool and leathery touch his stinging backside.

"What's that?" Ron squeaked.

The object caressed Ron's arse a bit more before Cormac replied.

"You may not recognise this", Cormac said, his voice smooth. "You didn't really use it in the match."

Ron's tired and scared brain raced through possibilities, before it reached something that could be plausible.

"Is that… one of my Keeper's gloves?" he asked.

A finger from the glove traced the cleft between Ron's arse cheeks.

"Correct", said Cormac.

With one hand, Cormac lifted Ron's arse so that it was in the air. The glove returned to its caressing, moving in ever-tightening circles. It was only when a lubricated, gloved finger pressed against Ron's hole that he realised Cormac's plan.

"No!" Ron shouted. "Don't put that there!"

"Yes", said Cormac, and pushed in.

Ron had never had anything in his arse before. It hurt when Cormac's gloved finger pushed into him.

"If you relax, it will hurt less", Cormac suggested.

Ron tried to relax, and Cormac turned out to be telling the truth. The pain in Ron's arse died down to a small, dull ache. Cormac continued to push his finger into Ron. Once he got to the knuckle, Cormac slowly pulled it out, then pushed it in again. Each cycle, Cormac moved faster and faster until he was slamming his finger into Ron. Ron moaned loudly as the gloved finger hit a bundle of nerves inside him. Cormac seemed to hit that point with unerring accuracy. Ron saw stars as pleasure ran through him. Cormac's other hand reached down, and grabbed Ron's stiff penis, jerking it a few times. Ron moaned even more loudly.

Suddenly, all of the stimulation stopped. Cormac's hand let go of Ron's penis. His finger slipped out of the Keeper's glove, leaving it buried deep inside of Ron. Ron thrust his hips forwards, but Cormac held him back.

"No, no, no", he said.

Ron whined, but to no avail.

"I'm giving you an option here," Cormac said. "You can either get the remaining fourteen smacks, or you can suck my cock."

Ron looked up sharply. Cormac was now standing in front of him, straddling the bench. His penis looked massive from Ron's perspective. Ron thought about the offer. Fourteen smacks was a lot. He had barely managed the last ten, and fourteen on top of that… Ron shuddered to think of the pain he'd be in. He wouldn't be able to sit for a week. Someone would notice. On the other hand, he could suck Cormac's cock. He looked at it again. It was at least 10 inches long, longer than any other penis he had seen out of the corner of his eye in the communal showers. But he'd already done this much so far. Could it be worse?

"I'll take your penis", Ron said.

Cormac chuckled and placed his penis at Ron's mouth. Ron stuck out his tongue tentatively, and licked the head of Cormac's cock. It tasted a bit salty.

"Open up", Cormac said. "And no teeth."

Ron opened his mouth, ready to take Cormac's penis in slowly. Cormac had no plans like that. As soon as Ron opened his mouth wide enough, he moved himself forward, shoving his cock all the way to the back of Ron's throat. Ron gagged. Cormac muttered a spell under his breath, and suddenly, Ron was able to breath again. Cormac grabbed Ron's head and began to fuck his face at high speed. Thanks to Cormac's spell, though, Ron had no trouble breathing. While Cormac was occupied, Ron reached down, and began to stroke his penis. He was painfully hard; the glove was still stuck in his arse, pressing against his prostate. Cormac shoved himself deep into Ron's mouth, and stopped.

"No masturbating", Cormac said.

Ron didn't reply. Cormac's penis felt uncomfortable halfway down his throat. He also didn't like the smell that he could smell when pressed against Cormac's groin. It smelled too much of sweat. Only when Ron removed his hand from his penis, did Cormac begin to thrust in and out again.

Cormac continued fucked Ron's mouth for a few minutes. Every now and then, he would say something like, "Oh, that's good", or, "You filthy slut". Ron ignored him.

Suddenly, Cormac thrust in deep into Ron's mouth again. Before Ron had a chance to pull away, Cormac began to cum. He pulled out as quickly as he could, but Ron still had to swallow some of Cormac's cum. The rest plastered Ron's face.

"Thanks for that", said Cormac as Ron recovered from his shock. "See you next lesson."

By that time, Cormac was dressed. He vanished into the darkening grounds.

Ron sat up. He pulled the Keeper's glove from his arse. Cormac was thoughtful enough to put a condom on it so that it was still clean. Ron, however, felt dirty. He walked over to the showers and turned on the water. As he stood under the tap, Ron stroked his penis, which had not softened since Cormac had begun smacking him. His other hand crept around his back, slipped between aching cheeks, and circled his hole. It felt good, so Ron slipped a finger inside. That was enough to push Ron over the edge. Ron came hard. As he cleaned himself from his and Cormac's cum, Ron realised that he was looking forward to the next lesson he had with Cormac.


	3. Chapter 3

As March slipped on, the weather began to slowly warm. This made Ron and Cormac's weekly Quidditch sessions more bearable than it had been during the winter, when Ron had to compete with snow and sleet to block the Quaffle. Partly due to this change in weather, and partly due to the extra practice sessions, Ron missed less and less goals, as his skill, and confidence in his abilities, grew. Ron, however, still fumbled with the Quaffle, though less than before. He told himself that everyone misses the Quaffle occasionally, but in his mind, he knew that he craved the closeness he and Cormac had during the weekly 'punishments'.

When the Easter holidays were only days away, Cormac stopped Ron before he went back up to the castle.

"I can't do practice sessions during the break", Cormac told Ron apologetically. "I have too much homework that I need to complete, and the Professors will skin me if I don't finish it all."

"Come on!", argued Ron. "It's only a few hours each week! How much homework can you have?"

Ron didn't realise his mistake until he got to his final Tranfiguration lesson before the break. As the class ended, Professor McGonagall looked down at them all.

"I know that you will all be enjoying yourself these next few weeks", she said in her severest tone, "but I want you to remember that your O.W.L.s are only a few months away." She pointed to the board, where she had written their homework for the Easter break. "This should keep you up to date with everything."

Ron looked at the board in dismay.

"'_Proper and improper use of Vashishing Spells_ – two rolls of parchment', 'Transfigure a hankerchief into a cup', '_Describe the history and famous uses of the Doubling Charm_ – two rolls of parchment'?" Ron read. "How are we meant to do all of that?"

After receiving similar amounts of work from Professors Flitwick, Snape and Umbridge, Ron could see exactly where Cormac was coming from. Ron didn't know if he'd even have time to sleep, let alone practice Quidditch.

Ron was happy when the Easter break actually started. Suddenly, the castle, which had been full of chatter and noise the day before, fell quiet. Even Fred and George took time off from their mischief-making. For the first morning, Ron took the time to unwind. Then, at Hermione's insistence, Ron began his work.

On the fourth evening, after dinner, Harry and Hermione went to the library for some reading for their essays. Ron stayed behind. He was brought out of his concentration by a voice beside him. Ron looked up to see Cormac.

"Do you want a drink?" Cormac asked.

"Of what?" Ron replied, confused.

"I've got a bottle of Firewhisky", Cormac explained softly.

Cormac took out a bottle of Firewhisky from under his cloak. Ron wondered how he had managed to smuggle the alcohol past Umbridge. Cormac poured a shot of Firewhisky into two cups he had also stowed under his cloak. He handed one to Ron.

"Bottoms up", he said, drinking the liquid in one shot.

Ron followed suit. He felt the alcohol burn as it ran down his throat.

"No more for me", Ron said, in disgust.

"More for me, then", Cormac said, pouring himself another shot, drank it, then left the common room.

Ron continued working. Harry and Hermione returned from the library. Harry soon went up to bed, complaining of a headache. Ron was sure that he was just sick of studying. Ron was partway through a Charms essay ('_How to use a Silencing Charm_'), when a ruckus from the entrance to the common room disrupted him. Cormac and one of his friends stumbled into the room. Ron could tell that both were quite drunk. Hermione huffed in annoyance. She picked up her parchments, quill, ink and books, and swept out of the common room, muttering something about disturbances, and getting some sleep. Startled, Ron looked around. Except for Cormac and his friend, Ron was alone in the common room.

"Where'd she go?" slurred Cormac to Ron.

"You're drunk", Ron said, matter-of-factly.

Cormac stared at Ron. His friend tripped over a couch, and fell into it.

"Am not!" he slurred, defiantly. "I just had a tiny, tiny bit of Firewhisky."

"A tiny bit?" Ron asked, sarcastically. "It wouldn't surprise me if you'd drunk the full bottle by youself."

Ron stood up, and grabbed onto Cormac as he swayed and nearly fell. He took the nearly-empty bottle of Firewhisky from Cormac's hand, for safekeeping. Ron could still feel the effects of one shot of Firewhisky on him, even though it was more than an hour later; he was sure that Cormac was far from being sober.

"Come on", Ron told Cormac. "Let's get you to bed."

As he passed the couches, Ron saw that Cormac's friend was already asleep. He could sleep on the couches for that one night. Ron lead Cormac up the stairs, past his own room, and into Cormac's room. It was silent. Cormac and his friend were the only two who had stayed at Hogwarts from his dormitory. Ron looked at the five four-poster beds in the room. Three were neat and empty, but two looked like they had been slept in.

"Which one's your bed?" Ron asked Cormac.

Cormac pointed at the bed at the far end of the room. With Ron supporting his every step, Cormac struggled towards his bed.

Suddenly, Cormac collapsed onto Ron. Unable to hold up Cormac's weight, Ron fell sideways. Luckily for the two of them, Ron and Cormac fell into one of the empty beds, where one of the other sixth year Gryffindors normally slept. Ron found himself pinned under Cormac's heavy weight. Cormac groaned, and shifted his weight. He seemed to be quite comfortable. Ron was about to push Cormac away, when he felt Cormac's penis press into him, already hard. Slowly, Ron extricated himself from under the lying boy, and pulled Cormac back to his feet. A few more steps later, and Cormac stood at the foot of his bed.

"Get yourself into bed", Ron told Cormac.

As Ron turned away, something on Cormac's bedside table caught his eye. He looked closer. Cormac had placed a large chocolate egg next to a framed picture of a happy family. Ron saw a middle-aged couple, arm in arm, smiling. Ron could pick out Cormac out the four children that surrounded them; he was the only boy. The family waved and smiled through the frame, Cormac smirking in Ron's direction.

When Ron looked back at Cormac to check on his progress, he saw that Cormac was still standing where Ron had left him. However, while Ron was occupied by the photo of the McLaggern family, Cormac had stripped off all his clothes. Cormac stood there, his eyes closed, his penis jutting out from his body, swaying slightly. Ron gulped. He had seen Cormac naked before, but never had the older boy seemed so vulnerable.

"You should get into your bed", Ron advised, nervously.

When Cormac didn't say or do anything, Ron gave Cormac a little push of encouragement. Cormac fell forward, landing face first on the bed, his legs dangling off the side. Ron sighed. He manoeuvred Cormac so that he was lying fully on the bed. One or twice, Ron's hand brushed against Cormac's arse. Accidentally, he told himself.

Suddenly, Cormac stirred. He turned over, looking at Ron through bleary eyes. He seemed to be more lucid then he had been before.

"Thank you for your help", Cormac said.

He reached up to give Ron a hug, but all he managed to do was pull Ron down on top of him. Ron struggled in Cormac's grasp, but he was finally able to get free. While Ron was escaping, he thought that his hand grabbed onto Cormac's penis, by mistake. When he realised what he had done, Ron let go, though not before a jolt of fire ran through his body. With Cormac safe in bed, Ron fled to his own bed.

A combination of the Firewhisky, the extended period of studying, and the excitement of the previous half an hour left Ron exhausted. He barely had time to get his clothes off and into bed before his eyes closed. Through the night, however, Ron was plagued by dreams. He didn't remember any of them when he awoke, but he remembered tossing and turning in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry woke Ron up early the next morning.<p>

"Get up", he said.

Ron groaned to himself, and looked around blearily.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"8 o'clock."

"It's too early! Let me sleep some more."

"Hermione will get annoyed."

"I don't care! I need my sleep. I'll meet you in the library later."

"Alright. But I won't defend you when Hermione asks about your homework."

As Harry got ready, Ron drifted back to sleep.

It seemed like no time had passed when Ron was woken once again. He woke to the sound of someone rummaging around the room. It was probably just Harry, Ron thought to himself. He looked at his watch. It was 8:45. Probably time to get up, otherwise Hermione might come and find him. Ron threw opened the curtains around his bed and froze. Cormac looked up guiltily from where he was bent over Ron's bag. He was dressed in only boxer shorts. He must have put them on this morning, because Ron hadn't seen any around his bed the night before.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked, accusingly.

"I'm looking for my bottle of Firewhisky", Cormac explained. "I remember seeing you when I got back to the common room, but not much after that. When I couldn't find the bottle next to my bed, I assumed that you had taken it away so that I wouldn't break it, or something like that."

"It's over there", Ron said, grumpily, pointing at the bottle at the foot of his bed. "You drank most of it last night."

"That explains why I don't remember much", Cormac said, wiping his eyes. "I hope I didn't say or do anything embarrassing."

"I definitely saw enough of you last night. You were walking around your room naked when I tried to put you to bed."

"Did you enjoy what you saw?" Cormac raised an eyebrow at Ron.

"You were definitely enjoying it."

Ron's eyes flicked to Cormac's crotch, where Cormac's penis was now flaccid. Cormac blushed as he understood Ron's insinuation.

"If you've seen me naked, I guess it's my turn to see you naked", Cormac said.

Without warning, Cormac pounced on Ron. Before Ron had a chance to struggle, Cormac had pinned him onto his bed.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, gasping between each breath.

"I thought it was clear", Cormac replied, his voice even.

One of Cormac's hands held Ron's wrists about his head. Ron couldn't break free from Cormac's hold, nor push the older boy off him. Cormac's other hand slithered down to unbutton Ron's pyjama top. Ron stopped struggling as Cormac's hand moved across his chest, pinching and caressing, before sliding beneath the waistband of Ron's pyjama bottoms. Cormac gripped Ron's penis and jerked it a few times. Then he pulled off Ron's pants, leaving him completely naked from the waist down. Ron's penis jutted out from his body. Cormac waved his wand at Ron's hands. Pale blue sparks sunk into Ron's skin. Cormac let go of Ron's hands. When Ron tried to move them, he realised they were stuck.

"Stop it!" Ron said.

Cormac got off Ron. He reached down and stroked Ron's penis up and down.

"Stop doing this?" he asked.

Ron didn't reply. The feeling of Cormac's hand on his penis seemed to always stimulate him much more than his own hand did. Cormac continued to stroke Ron for a minute, then let go. As Ron complained about the lack of stimulation, and his inability to do anything about it, Cormac slipped off his boxers. He knelt beside Ron's bed, and took Ron's penis into his mouth. Ron gasped loudly at feeling the warm, wet sensation of Cormac's mouth on him. Cormac hummed as he sucked Ron, sending the vibrations through the redhead's body. As Cormac sucked on Ron, one of his hands slid down to grasp his own penis, and began to masturbate himself. Ron groaned, getting louder and louder, as Cormac continued to suck him.

Suddenly, Ron yelled loudly.

"I'm cumming!" he said.

Without warning, Ron came. Cormac had just enough time to pull off with only one rope of cum landing on his face. The rest of the cum landed on Ron's belly. Cormac wiped the cum from his face onto Ron's chest. He continued to masturbate himself as Ron watched. Cormac's hungry eyes took in the bound boy on the bed covered in his own cum. With a grunt, Cormac came as well, he seed mingling with Ron's on Ron's chest.

Cormac pulled up his boxers and waved his wand at Ron. Ron's hands flew free.

"That's thanks for helping me to bed last night", Cormac said to Ron, giving him a wink, and left the room.

Ron got up, and cleaned himself, all the while thinking about what had just happened. As he got his study material, Ron told himself sternly to stop thinking about Cormac, if only until he had finished all his work. Then he could get lost in his memories as much as he wanted.

* * *

><p>After the Easter holidays, things seemed to speed up. Not only were Ron's O.W.L.s perilously close, but their final Quidditch match, against Ravenclaw, was nearing. Ron threw in all his effort to be ready for the match, and not let it be like the disaster of the game against Hufflepuff. The end of April and the start of May whirled away, and suddenly, it was the morning of the match.<p>

Ron gulped down a quick breakfast, and escaped the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, to cheers from the Gryffindor table and taunts from the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. The match seemed to pass in a blur. All Ron remembered was the blur of the Quaffle as it flew towards him. Somehow, Ron stopped most of them. Only after the match, when he sat in the Gryffindor common room, surrounded by cheering Gryffindors, was Ron able to accept the facts. Not only had he helped win the match, he had also helped win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor.

Once the festivities had begun to settle down – and Professor McGonagall had told them off half-heartedly for making too much noise – did Ron escape up to the top of Gryffindor Tower. The attic of Gryffindor Tower was generally deserted, but quiet. Ron sat on the floor, away from the hubbub of the celebration, gazing through a hole in the roof at the sky. He glanced up when he heard a noise behind him, but didn't move; Cormac came to sit behind him.

"What punishments are you going to inflict on me now?" Ron asked. He felt at the moment as though he could take anything Cormac threw at him.

"Punishments?" Cormac asked, surprised. "I'm not sure if you realised, but you just won the Quidditch Cup."

"But I let in seven goals", Ron protested.

"Yeah, and you still won by 130 points", Cormac replied. "Anyway, I thought you didn't like the punishments."

Ron was silent for a few minutes before replying.

"They sort of grew on me", he said. Cormac snorted. "What? They were a challenge... and enjoyable."

Cormac looked over to Ron.

"Enjoyable? I can certainly help with that."

Cormac shuffled closer to Ron so that they sat side by side, their shoulders touching. Ron turned to look at Cormac. Instinctively, without needing to talk, Ron and Cormac leaned in and pressed their lips together in a kiss. Ron felt stars explode in his mind. He realised that Cormac and he had never been to exposed, so intimate. This was the first time that Ron had felt this with Cormac. Cormac's hand reached up to cradle Ron's head as they kissed.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and Ron and Cormac jumped apart. It seemed that someone had let off some of Fred and George's infamous fireworks. A large ferris wheel flew past the Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Cormac looked at each other, slightly embarrassed. Ron sighed.

"I should go back down", he said, standing up. "People will start looking for me, considering I won the Quidditch Cup and all."

Cormac stood up as well.

"Don't get too cocky", he said, ruffling Ron's hair. "You'll have competition for Keeper next year. I may actually win it for once."

When Ron looked startled, Cormac leaned forward to catch Ron's mouth in a kiss again. Ron lingered as they pulled apart.

"Of course you'd try to take my position", Ron grumbled, as the two of them headed back down.

"Oh, I'll be right here by your side all the time", Cormac replied with a mischievous grin.


End file.
